board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The If It Were Up to Board 8 Tournament Spring 2009
The Spring 2009 season of The If It Were Up to Board 8 Tournament is based on the Spring 2009 Contest. As the name implies, the bracket is the same, and it is completely up to Board 8. In previous seasons, the winners are often quite different. Like the tournament before it, it is run by Zachnorn and SuperAngelo128. Results: Round 1 Division 1 (1972-1988) '''Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!- 33 '''Tetris- 30 Donkey Kong- 13 Space Invaders- 5 '''Mega Man 2- 32 '''The Oregon Trail- 26 Pac-man- 16 Pong- 4 '''Super Mario Bros.- 8 '''Ninja Gaiden- 5 Galaga- 4 Duck Hunt- 1 '''Dragon Warrior III - 14 '''The Legend of Zelda - 12 Contra - 11 Metroid - 4 Division 2 (1989-1991) '''Sonic the Hedgehog- 10 '''Civilization- 4.5 Castlevania III - 4 Street Fighter II- 0 '''Super Mario Bros. 3- 12 '''Secret of Monkey Island- 12 SimCity- 3 Tecmo Super Bowl- 3 '''Super Mario World- 20 '''Battletoads- 7 Final Fantasy- 4 Prince of Persia- 0 '''Final Fantasy II (IV)- 14 '''Mega Man 3- 9 Crystalis- 7 River City Ransom- 2 Division 3 (1992-1994) '''Sonic the Hedgehog 3- 13 '''Super Metroid- 11 Super Mario Kart- 7 Gunstar Heroes- 6 '''Streets of Rage 2 - 10 '''Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - 9 Donkey Kong Country - 8 Doom- 4 '''Final Fantasy III (VI)- 12 '''Mega Man X- 7 Zelda: Link's Awakening- 3 Phantasy Star IV- 2 '''Sonic the Hedgehog 2- 13 '''Mortal Kombat II- 7 Secret of Mana- 5 Shining Force II- 4 Division 4 (1995-1997) '''Star Fox 64- 19 '''Mario Kart 64- 16 Final Fantasy 7- 12 Suikoden- 11 '''Super Mario RPG- 14 '''Donkey Kong Country 2- 13 GoldenEye 007- 12 Resident Evil 2- 2 '''Super Mario 64- 13 '''Kirby Super Star- 9 Castlevania: Symphony- 7 Resident Evil- 1 '''Earthbound- 19 '''Chrono Trigger- 13 Lufia II- 10 SMW2: Yoshi's Island- 7 Division 5 (1998-2000) '''Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow- 20 '''Banjo-Kazooie- 12 Zelda: Majora's Mask- 11 Perfect Dark- 2 '''Pokemon Gold/Silver- 22 '''Metal Gear Solid- 14 Final Fantasy Tactics- 11 Deus Ex- 7 '''Starcraft- 11 '''Xenogears- 9.5 Final Fantasy VIII- 9 SoulCalibur- 7 '''Final Fantasy IX- 21 '''Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time- 12 Chrono Cross- 8 Half-Life- 4 Division 6 (2001-2003) '''Final Fantasy X- 17 '''Metal Gear Solid 2- 9 Silent Hill 2- 7 The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind- 1 '''Paper Mario- 18 '''Kingdom Hearts- 17 Metroid Prime-16 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City- 5 '''Star Wars: KOTOR-18 '''Diablo II: LoD- 13 Grand Theft Auto III- 9 Halo: Combat Evolved- 9 '''Super Smash Bros. Melee- 17 '''Fire Emblem- 11 Zelda: Wind Waker- 10 Disgaea: Hour of Darkness- 7 Division 7 (2004-2006) '''Tales of Symphonia- 29 '''GTA: San Andreas- 9 TES IV: Oblivion- 8 God of War- 2 '''Okami- 22 '''Metal Gear Solid 3- 19 World of Warcraft- 3 Halo 2- 1 '''Shadow of the Colossus- 26 '''Resident Evil 4- 24 Kingdom Hearts II- 16 Gears of War- 3 '''Phoenix Wright-24 '''Half-Life 2- 15 Zelda: Twilight Princess-5 Final Fantasy XII- 2 Division 8 (2007-2009) '''Persona 4- 19 '''Super Smash Bros. Brawl- 18 Street Fighter IV- 7 Grand Theft Auto IV- 2 '''Super Mario Galaxy- 24 '''Team Fortress 2- 10.5 (win by tiebreaker) Pokemon Diamond/Pearl- 10 Call of Duty 4- 8 '''Portal- 25 '''Metal Gear Solid 4- 16 LittleBigPlanet- 5 BioShock- 2 '''Mass Effect- 13 '''Fallout 3- 6 Left 4 Dead- 5 Halo 3-4 --------------- Round 2 Division 1 (1972-1988) '''Mega Man 2- 16 '''The Oregon Trail-12 Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!- 9 Tetris- 8 '''Super Mario Bros.- 19 '''Dragon Warrior 3- 8 The Legend of Zelda- 7 Ninja Gaiden- 6 Division 2 (1989-1991) '''Super Mario Bros. 3- 10 '''Secret of Monkey Island- 10 Sonic the Hedgehog- 7 Civilization- 6 '''Super Mario World- 15 '''Final Fantasy II (IV)- 11 Mega Man 3- 10 Battletoads- 3 Division 3 (1992-1994) '''Sonic the Hedgehog 3- 14 '''Super Metroid- 11 Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past- 8 Streets of Rage 2- 7 '''Final Fantasy III (VI)- 10 '''Sonic the Hedgehog 2- 8 Mega Man X- 4 Mortal Kombat II- 4 Division 4 (1995-1997) '''GoldenEye 007- 12 '''Super Mario RPG- 10 Star Fox 64- 8 Mario Kart 64- 6 '''Super Mario 64- 17 '''Kirby Super Star- 13 Chrono Trigger- 11 Earthbound- 5 Division 5 (1998-2000) '''Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow- 15 '''Metal Gear Solid- 12 Pokemon Gold/Silver- 11 Banjo-Kazooie- 7 '''Xenogears- 18 '''Starcraft- 15 Final Fantasy IX- 14 Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time- 8 Division 6 (2001-2003) '''Final Fantasy X- 11 '''Kingdom Hearts- 9 Paper Mario- 7 Metal Gear Solid 2- 5 '''Super Smash Bros. Melee- 15 '''Star Wars: KOTOR- 13 Diablo II: LoD- 5 Fire Emblem- 4 Division 7 (2004-2006) '''Tales of Symphonia- 18 '''Metal Gear Solid 3- 11 Okami- 6 GTA: San Andreas- 5 '''Phoenix Wright- 10 '''Half-Life 2- 9 Shadow of the Colossus- 8 Resident Evil 4- 5 Division 8 (2007-2009) '''Persona 4- 21 '''Super Mario Galaxy- 13 Team Fortress 2- 12 Super Smash Bros. Brawl- 9 '''Portal- 16 '''Metal Gear Solid 4- 11 Fallout 3- 7 Mass Effect- 6 ---------------------------- Round 3 Division 1 (1972-1988) '''Mega Man 2- 14 '''Dragon Warrior 3- 11 The Oregon Trail- 9 Super Mario Bros- 9 Division 2 (1989-1991) '''Super Mario World- 15 '''Secret of Monkey Island- 11 Super Mario Bros. 3- 10 Final Fantasy II (IV)- 4 Division 3 (1992-1994) '''Final Fantasy III (VI)- 13 '''Super Metroid- 9 Sonic the Hedgehog 3-7 Sonic the Hedgehog 2- 4 Division 4 (1995-1997) '''Super Mario 64- 14 '''Kirby Super Star- 13 GoldenEye 007- 4 Super Mario RPG- 3 Division 5 (1998-2000) '''Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow- 24 '''Xenogears- 12 Metal Gear Solid- 10 Starcraft- 8 Division 6 (2001-2003) '''Final Fantasy X- 15 '''Star Wars: KOTOR- 13 Super Smash Bros. Melee- 12 Kingdom Hearts- 4 Division 7 (2004-2006) '''Phoenix Wright- 23 '''Metal Gear Solid 3- 19 Tales of Symphonia- 18 Half-Life 2- 9 Division 8 (2007-2009) '''Super Mario Galaxy- 22 '''Persona 4- 20 Metal Gear Solid 4- 13 Portal- 8 --------------------------------- Quarter Finals '''Super Mario World- 15 '''Secret of Monkey Island- 11 Mega Man 2- 8 Dragon Warrior 3- 8 '''Super Mario 64- 13 '''Final Fantasy III (VI)- 9 Super Metroid- 8 Kirby Super Star- 8 '''Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow- 27 '''Final Fantasy X- 17 Star Wars: KOTOR-8 Xenogears- 6 '''Persona 4- 23 '''Super Mario Galaxy- 20 Phoenix Wright- 18 Metal Gear Solid 3- 12 --------------------------------- Semi Finals '''Super Mario 64- 16 '''Secret of Monkey Island- 14 Final Fantasy III (VI)- 10 Super Mario World- 6 '''Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow- 30 '''Final Fantasy X- 25 Persona 4- 20 Super Mario Galaxy- 13 ---- Final '''Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow-27 '''Super Mario 64- 23 Secret of Monkey Island- 16 Final Fantasy X- 12 ---- TRUE FINAL '''Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow- 32 Super Mario 64- 30 Category:Contests